Twisting The Truth
by Callie
Summary: About an 18-year-old girl, called Twist Kain, who is a runaway mutant and coming to terms with her powers and why people might want her for them.
1. Loneliness And Ice Cream

Twist sat back in the chair, her wet hair even darker due to the fact it was wet. Water droplets slid of the ends of her hair, and onto her bare shoulders. She tapped her short painted black nails against the edge of the keyboard and looked at the screen. 

Whilst she waited for it to load, she looked around her sparse apartment. She sighed, feeling the gloom that had permeated her life since she had moved to New York.

There was a thin mattress resting on a wooden box underneath the window. On it were dirty grey sheets, and a single pillow. There was also a battered old sofa pushed up against the other wall, in front of an old TV. There was a small desk, on which sat her laptop and mp3 player. Also there was a small kitchen area, which consisted of a sink, a few cupboards, a stove, and a fridge/freezer combo. There were two doors, one leading outside of the apartment and into the dirty and graffiti scrawled corridor, and the other into the small bathroom. Twist didn't like the bathroom. The bath was dirty and could never be cleaned properly, and the shower was temperamental. The toilet was the only working thing in the damned place. 

She sighed, and turned her attention back to the computer screen. Her desktop had loaded. The background was a picture of her. She kept it as she didn't remember it. She had no recollection of the photo ever being taken. She couldn't remember where she was, who she was with…Or why she looked so damn happy. She stared at the picture for a moment, then logged onto the internet, and opened a fresh window. 

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, as she typed in the password to access her email account. Suddenly a loud knock at the door made her jump, and she quickly unfolded herself from the chair and went to the door.

Twist put her eye to the peephole and looked out. She breathed, it was only Connor. She opened the door and quickly ushered him inside. A quick glance up and down the corridor before shutting the door told her no-one was there. 

"Connor! I told you not to come." Twist told him, watching him raid her fridge. "And you promised me you'd buy me more food. You know I can't leave this damned apartment. I'm going insane!" she said, kicking the edge of the sofa.

"Hey, Twist, chill. I have food." he held up several paper bags, and waved them at her.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, going over and picking a tub of ice cream out of a bag. "I'll do that later. I'd like human conversation right now." she said, grinning. She pulled out two spoons, then hoisted herself up onto the breakfast bar. 

Connor smiled and shook his head. He pulled the lid off the tub of Ben and Jerry's, and took a spoon from her.

"So, how're you? Still going out with whatshername…Kelly?" Twist asked, trying to remember the name of Connor's new and ever-changing girlfriends.

"No." he answered shortly. He didn't like talking about his girlfriends, especially when he knew how Twist felt about them. 

She smiled slightly, and took another spoonful of ice cream. She looked at him for a moment, then swallowed. "Connor…I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you've done for me…But I think it's time I…." she trailed off, seeing his face. She took another breath and tried again. "I can't go on like this, Con. I hate being stuck inside a crappy apartment, for fear I might get found out. I wasn't meant to live like this. And it's not good for me." Twist said, declining her head and letting her damp black fall in front of her face.

Connor put his spoon down and looked at her, a pained expression on his face. "Twist…where will you go?" he asked quietly. Through her hair he could see her smile slightly.

"I have no choice…I'll have to go to that Academy." she said. She raised her head and looked at Connor. "Don't suppose there's any chance you'd be coming with me? I could use a friend." she asked, smirking. She knew what the answer would be.

"Sorry, Twist. Too attached to the Big Apple." he grinned at her. Twist slid of the counter and hugged him. 

"I'll miss you."


	2. Twist's Departure

Twist looked at the bare apartment. At least with a few belongings it looked lived in. Now, with just a beat up old sofa, a broken bed, and dirty desk, it looked pathetic. She sighed and picked up the bag containing her clothes.

She went to the door and left. She locked the door and rode the elevator down to the ground floor. She dropped the keys of at the super's apartment, then exited the building. 

It felt good to feel the wind on her face, once she was outside. She glanced at Connor, standing by her bike. She went over and dropped the bag. She smiled at him, and hugged him. 

"Good luck with your new life, Twist." He said, smiling sadly. It felt strange to have her leaving. He'd only known her for two years, yet they'd become great friends.

"You too." she wondered if she'd ever come back to New York. She doubted it. Not for any length of time, at least. She gave him a last teary smile, then turned away. 

Twist strapped her bags onto the back of her bike. She pulled her gloves and helmet on. She waved at Connor and then revved the engine, and drove away. 

Connor watched her drive away, feeling sad. He waited until she was round the corner of the street and no longer visible. He sighed and looked at the ground. At least he could phone her.

He sighed and wandered along the path, looking at the gum spotted ground. He didn't really know all that much about Twist. She always told him that he could never remember much herself. But Connor figured she was just the private type. Still, they were both alike. They liked the same music, TV shows, food, movies, people. And Twist, unlike a lot of his friends in NYC, knew the value in silence. Too many people he knew thought silence and gaps in conversation needed to be filled. Twist didn't. He could sit in the same room with her for hours, and not say a word.

Connor sighed again, and ran a hand through his longish brown hair. He'd miss her one hell of a lot. 

Twist drove for some time, only knowing the vague direction of the Institute. She was extremely apprehensive about going to the school. Mostly because the only human contact she'd had properly, in a few years was Connor. She'd forgotten how to act around regular people, and how to deal with people she didn't like. 

She sighed and turned down another smaller road. Short tufts of jet black hair stuck out the bottom of her helmet, and were being whipped round in the wind. She took a corner, leaning in; she wasn't far from the ground. Once back on straight road, she pulled the bike up and continued driving properly.

A few hours later, after a rest stop, in which she'd bought black coffee, she had reached the school. There were stone pillars at the entrance way that told her she had come to the right place. _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_ or at least that's what the signs announced. Neatly trimmed bushes lined the front drive. 

Biting her lip, Twist revved the engine, then drove down it. The gates closed behind her. She swallowed and pulled her bike to a stop just outside the front door. Her helmet came off and she tilted her head back.

The large and only slightly imposing looking building stood in front of her. Ivy twisted its way up the walls, half covering some windows. The windows in itself were intimidating. Or at least to Twist they were. Looking at them, they seemed dark, and empty. She swallowed again, pushing the fear and paranoia down her throat.

Slowly, Twist dismounted her bike. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and pushed them into the bottom of her pocket.

She unfastened her bag, and slung it over her right shoulder. In the other hand she held her helmet, which swung as she walked. She half walked, half skipped up the steps to the front door. She took a deep breath, and knocked loudly on the door. 


	3. First Impressions

A girl answered the door. She had long reddish brown hair, with what looked like traces of gold in, and greyish blue eyes. She looked at Twist, somewhat questioning. 

"Hey…Can I help you?" she asked and Twist removed her dark glasses. Her eye's immediately flickered from black to red. The girl noted her eyes and seemed to smile knowingly.

"What? You gonna stand there and stare at me all day? Or can I come in?" Twist snapped, arching a black eyebrow. The girls' expression changed, and became more distant and frosty. 

"You can come in." she said, holding the door open wider, and indicated that she could enter.

"You're too kind." Twist remarked, walking in. It took her a moment to adjust from the bright light outside, to the darkened entrance hall of the mansion. 

"Why thank-you." The girl commented, shutting the door a little too forcefully. She walked round to face Twist. "I'm Chiara. I'm guessing you'll want to see Xavier?" Twist nodded. "Fine. Follow me." she muttered, leading her down a few wood panelled and neatly furnished corridors. 

There were a few people milling about, ranging in their ages. Twist spotted one girl with what looked like ruby red crystals on her face and arms. She frowned, and then noticed the guy she was talking to. He had blond hair and broad shoulders, though Twist could only see him from behind, he looked strangely familiar. She started towards him, when Chiara poked her arm to get her attention.

"Don't space out on me." she said, seemingly annoyed, and noticing Twist looking down the corridor. "You'll talk to people later. You gotta talk to Xavier first." she said, pushing in through the open door.


	4. Posessions And People

Twist emerged from Xavier's office, utterly confused. She looked around, the once people filled corridors were now deserted. She frowned, then looked down at the envelope Xavier had given. 

She sighed and spotted a staircase down the corridor, and went to sit on one of the lower steps. She ripped open the white paper envelope, which had her name printed on the front. 

She stared at her name for a moment, _Miss F. M. Kain_, wondering how they knew she would be coming. Then she remembered that she had supposed to show up at the place two years ago, but conveniently forgot.

Twist dropped the envelope into her lap, and unfolded the pieces of papers inside. First was a letter introducing her to the school, hoping she'd be happy here, etc, etc.  She tossed it aside, and unfolded the second paper. It was a small layout/map of the mansion. Although, it did not divulge the lower levels, of which Twist new held at least one fighter jet. She scanned the map, memorising it, and committing it to memory. Flinging this paper aside, she read the next one. It was a timetable. Of her lessons. She frowned, and folded that paper back up, and slipped it inside the ripped envelope. The last paper told her where she could find certain things, such as the library and computer labs, and they could help with homework etc. 

Twist picked up the discarded papers, and screwed them up, then started wandering again. She eventually wound up in the kitchen. 

She dumped the papers in the bin, and went to fridge. She took out a soda and closed it. Now two people were standing in front of her, staring. One was a guy, tall, had brown hair with dyed black tips. The other was a girl, with dark curly hair and green eyes. Twist arched an eyebrow, looking at them.

"What? Is this your soda or some shit?" she said, waving the bottle. They continued to stares. "For fuck's sake stop staring." she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you new?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm Twist." she mumbled, her eyes flicking from black to red, unsure of how to feel. They seemed to be taken aback by her attitude. "Okay, I'll leave your precious kitchen now…" she muttered, narrowing her eyes and stalking out the door.

She walked along the corridor, muttering to herself about ignorant idiots, and her eyes now staying on red. She past a part glass door, and paused.

Inside was a classroom full of students, a man with a red visor on stood at the front, teaching. He seemed to look at Twist, though she couldn't tell. He frowned, and Twist quickly moved on. Once again, a blond guy caught her attention, and she too frowned. She had to find out who they were. And why she was inexplicably drawn to him. 

She shook her head and came to a smart pair of double glass doors, with stained glass patterns embedded. She opened one and found a library. She smiled and entered, this was more like it. Quiet. And free from human activity. 

Making her way to the back of the room, she scanned the spines of various books. There were the obvious ones based on Science, Literature, and Languages. Then the fiction books, with well known books such as ones by Charles Dickens and Tolkein, and the lesser known books. 

Twist smiled. She didn't read all that much, never got a chance too, but she liked it. And she had always liked the still, frozen atmospheres of a library. She sat down at a table, under a window. Golden light seeped through onto the table, and she took out a black and grey covered book.

Doodles covered the front of it. Unfinished scribbles of scenery, or motorcycles. There were faces, people she'd seen, or her friends. There were also eyes drawn here or there, not necessarily human ones though, and clothing. Not to mention the phrases or words that had been written on in a spiked cursive font. Two words were clearly noticeable on the cover though, Twist Kain, written in black marker, circled and embellish with a silver pen.

Twist stared at the cover for a moment, realising she'd had this for years, before opening it. Inside were pages and pages of writing, with scribbled pictures and photo's stuck in. She took the pen from the spine of the book and started writing.


	5. Newbie

As she was writing, someone, or a group of people, burst into the library, laughing. "Did you _see_ the look on Cyclops's face?!" someone exclaimed. "_Too_ funny."

Twist barely had time to close her journal before they were at her table. She looked up, eyes glowing red. "Uh…Hey." she said quietly. Looking at them, they seemed to range in their differences. There was a blond girl with multi-coloured eyes, standing close to a lanky guy with messy brown hair and a basketball shirt. Another girl was Chinese-y looking, with long black braids and teal coloured eyes. Then there was Chiara, who she'd already met, and a guy with orange/red eyes, who was holding a shorter girls' hand. She had long reddy brown hair and what looked like no pupils in her eyes. 

Twist slowly stood up, holding her journal. She made eye contact with Chiara, hoping she'd say something. To her relief, she did.

"Oh yeah. Guys, this is…," she paused and looked at Twist, "What d'you say your name was?" she asked her.

"Twist. Kain." she said, loud enough for the others to hear. The blonde girl frowned. 

"I'm Streak. Did you say your surname was Kain?" the blond and rainbow streaked haired girl asked. Twist raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I think you should talk to my friend…"

"That's nice." Twist said in a sarcastic tone. Without warning, the window blew open, and swung round to hit the wall with a loud bang. Twist cringed. "God, I'm lethal. Sorry." she muttered, flushing and going to shut it. 

"That was you?" The Chinese girl asked. Twist nodded again. "Cool. I'm Yuako. That's Add." she said, pointing to the guy in the basketball shirt. "This is Mark and Khahara," she nodded towards the couple holding hands. "and you've already met Chiara."

Twist nodded for a third time and smiled nervously. "Hi." she said quietly.

"What's your real name? I'm guessing 'Twist' is your codename." Add said, shrugging. Twist bit her lip. Only five people new her real name, she wasn't about to disclose it anytime soon.

"Uh… I hate it, therefore I'm not going to tell you." she said, her English accent coming out. After living in New York, she developed a slight American tone to her voice.

"You're English?" Khahara asked, seemingly surprised. 

"Uh…Yeah. I am. Is that a problem?"  

"No… Just surprising." she shrugged. "Hey, isn't Silence English?" Khahara asked Streak. 

"Yeah. That's why I said Twist should talk to him. Let's go find him…" she said, then grabbed Twist by the wrist and pulled her away.


	6. Finding Silence

**Disclaimer** – I forgot this in the other parts…The only characters which are MINE be Twist and Connor. Silence, Streak and Mark and Mia are © by Julz. Yuako, Add, Chiara and Simon be © by Faye. And Khahara be © by Keely. 

**Note** – This part sucks…Sorry.

After Streak had dragged a reluctant Twist upstairs to the boys dorms, she knocked on the door. "SILENCE?!" She shouted, banging again. Loud music could be heard from inside before it abruptly stopped, and the door opened. 

"What do you want Streak?" he asked, looking behind Streak. He caught sight of Twist, standing with her back to them, staring out the window. "Feannan…?" he whispered, not quite believing his eyes. He caught his breath and went to her, his green eyes locking on hers.

Twist arched an eyebrow, not expecting anyone, not expecting anyone to even know her name. She cocked her head. He was so familiar…She felt like she knew him. 

Silence however was almost crying. He reached a hand up and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Feannan?" he repeated.

"How…How do you know my name…?" she asked quietly, resisting the urge to put her arms round him. 

"It's me…Boyd." he said, hoping she'd recognize him. 

_Boyd?_ She used to know a Boyd. At least that's what she thought. Unable to take her eyes from his haunting green ones, she took a step closer, and tilted her head a little, for he was taller than her.

"Yes…You know me." he said, putting his arms round her, bringing her closer. His face was now only a few inches from hers, and he could feel her breath on his face. A slight smile traced his lips. It had been too long since he had held her. "Do you remember?" he asked quietly, pleading to himself that she did.

The expression on Twist's face was strange, unreadable. She looked at him for a moment, her throat tight. She closed her eyes, he was so familiar. Suddenly a memory flashed into her mind, and her eyes flew open. "Boyd....?" she whispered, looking at him. Memories flashed around her, making her weak. "I remember you." her voice was barely audible.

Streak watched them for a few moments, smiling. That was her good thing done for today. She left them, returning to the library. She fell down into one of the seats next to Add and smiled again. "So…Ready to continue with the Math?!" Streak asked him, grinning.


	7. Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** Yes yes, only Twist belongs to me, dammit. Silence will be mine…One day. Alyx © by Gracy.

- - - - - -

_Standing on a cliff-edge, the wind in her hair, she felt almost invincible. Without realising it, she stepped forward, into nothingness. A noiseless scream escaped her wind-burned lips. Suddenly a strong hand caught hers, pulling her back onto solid ground. She twisted her head round to catch a glimpse of her rescuer, but before she could see who it was, everything stopped._

Twist broke through into consciousness, gasping air into her lungs quickly. Her black sheets were tightly wrapped around her chest, constricting her breathing. She tore them away from her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"Third falling dream this week." 

Twist's head spun round, noticing Alyx sitting by the window, staring out at the stars. She raised an eyebrow in question, and Alyx looked at her.

"You scream…In your sleep." she shrugged and went back to her bed. "Try not to have another one…Goodnight." the blue-black haired girl said before sitting in bed, the crystals on her arms catching and slitting the sheets.

"Wait – I scream?!" Twist asked, putting her feet on the floor. 

"Yes…It's a little weird…" Alyx admitted carefully, glancing across at the girl.

"Oh god…I'm sorry. I've been having these dreams all the time…" she rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Alyx," she said quietly, casting her eyes down.

"It's okay…You can't control your subconscious now, can you?" she indicated, smirking, and pulling her covers up over her, and yawning. "Night Twist…" she said, closing her eyes and drifting off. 

- - - 

Twist was sitting by the basketball court, watching Simon practise. He seemed pretty arrogant some of the time, but mostly okay. She had her thick, leather bound journal in her lap again, and was writing, like always. For some reason she started sketching him, mid-way through shooting in the corner of the page. 

Suddenly, Simon hurled the ball across the court, and stormed away, to Twist's surprise. She continued to sit there, finishing her sketch and watching the sunset. Sometime later, after darkness had fallen over the basketball court, and surrounding grounds, she stood up, closing her journal, and starting for the house. 

She ran up the steps and into the house, turning towards the kitchen. Alyx, Yuako, Chiara and Streak were in there, talking and laughing. They all seemed to stop talking when she entered. 

"What…?" Twist asked, nervous, holding her journal protectively against her chest.

"Nothing." Streak said, a little too quickly. Twist glared at them, and turned round, storming out.

Silence was entering the kitchen, and caught Twist, just as she walked out. He held her arms, cradling her affectionately. "Feannan? Whats wrong?" he asked straight away, eyeing her sad and angry look.

Weirdly, Twist didn't say what she'd been expecting to say. "I've been having dreams…Silence. I've been screaming in my sleep…It scares me…Cause when I wake up…They still feel so real." she  said, lowering her dark eyes to the ground.

Concern showed plainly in his eyes as he looked at her bent head. He placed his fingertips on the bottom of her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Don't worry…Okay?" he said quietly. He then pressed his lips against hers, wanting her to know that they she wasn't alone anymore, she had someone, and then he would look after her at all costs. 

- - - - - -

**Note:** Sorry…It took ages, and it blimmin' sucks. XD Please don't hurt me. I will have better. Honest. 


	8. Contemplating

**Disclaimer** – Once again, ONLY TWIST IS MINE. Getting bored of this yet?!

**Note **– Hmn….Not sure if I like this, but thankies for your lovely reviews anyway! and I have been fiddling around with the spacing and such…Heh.

"You're dismissed. Except Twist…I need to talk to you," Xavier's addressed the class, his blue eyed gaze resting on Twist, in the back row, who was staring out of the window. She turned her head slowly and looked to Silence.

"Talk to you later, okay?" he said, leaning down and kissing her briefly, before turning and leaving. Feeling fatigued, she stood up, and forced herself up to the front of the class.

"Sir?" she asked, closing her eyes, ignoring the headache.

"There are several things I need to talk to you about," he paused briefly, and indicated the seat. She sat down, keeping her movement to a minimum.

"Sir…Could you be quick…I need to talk to my boyfriend…And I need some sleep…" Twist admitted, thinking of an excuse that could get her out of being bitched at. She never paid attention in class, and could often be found staring out of a window, or doodling on a piece of paper. Twist found that once she read or learnt something, it stuck in her mind forever, and as long as it was logical, she could understand it. This ability meant that she never had to cram for tests, and could pinpoint in her memory the exact moment things had happened. Well – except for the things that had been erased.

Finding she had drifted of into her own thoughts, she shook her head and looked at Xavier. "There will be plenty of time to talk to Boyd later, Feannan." he told her, and Twist flinched, visibly, upon hearing her real name.

"Okay…And I'd really prefer it if you called me Twist, Professor." she said, pushing her hands through her black hair.

"I will take that into account." he said, with a serene smile. "Now. I understand you have been having some dreams recently…" he started, his tone of voice indicating that she should go on.

Twist, half tempted to kill Alyx right then, sighed. "They're just dreams," She insisted, fiddling with her necklace. "honestly. Okay…So they scared me a little, but it's nothing major."

"No…You seem to be misinterpreting these dreams…Or thoughts." he said, making his fingers into a steeple as he surveyed her. "Several pupils have been having similar dreams. Falling ones. And everyone wakes up before they can find out who it is." he pointed out, taking Twist by surprise. "The pupils who have been targeted…They all have control over weather, or natural disasters." he said, his voice lowering.

"But…You're saying they've been targeted…Does that mean someone is behind this, and if that is the case, who?!" Twist asked, her eyes flickering to red.

"Now, please calm down, Twist." he said, placing his hands on the desk. He waited a moment or two before continuing. "My main suspicion, is that someone, namely my old friend Eric Magnus, is…How do I say this so not to cause alarm…" he paused, silent.

"He wants us. Our powers. He wants to scare the government into stopping the attacks on mutants." a voice came from the doorway.

Twist shifted in her seat, looking around, a girl with dark purple hair stood in front of her, hands on hips, and almost silver coloured eyes.

The girl walked in, closing the door behind her, with a little more force than was necessary. She flicked her eyes over the black haired girl, seemingly scrutinising her. Twist chewed her lip, a little nervous.

"Lucea. This is Twist. She's fairly new here. She's another one having the dream." The Professor introduced them to each other. Twist smiled, apprehensive.

"Hi. I take it you're another weather freak…?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Twist disliked being called a freak. She frowned.

"I take it you are also. A freak, that is?"

Lucea smiled slightly. "I guess I am." she said and walked round the tables to reach the one where Twist was sat. She leant against the one next to Twist, putting her hands behind her, palms out on the table.

"Yes…As Lucea put it so nicely, my suspicions have been correct in saying that Magneto is trying to use you," he fixed Twist with a piercing blue gaze, which made her feel uncomfortable. "to stop the government from proceeding with abolishing Mutant Rights."

Lucea made to interrupt Xavier, but he held up a hand, indicating that he wanted to speak. She narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"So…If this Eric dude…Magneto, did get us mutants…What exactly would he do…?" Twist questioned, frowning.

"Ah…" The professor paused.


	9. Leaves

**Disclaimer** – Twist and Lucea are mineeeeeee and belong to me. I do not own canon chars, and all the other chars belong to friends, Gracie, Faye, Julz, Keeley, and Han.

Note – Please dear god don't kill me. It took me ages and it bloody sucks. Sorry. And I'm SO sorry Faye for doing Chiara all wrong. Hangs head in shame

"I don't want to know, do I?" Twist muttered, glancing from Lucea to the Professor. She stared out the window, blocking out the next few minutes of Lucea talking.

"Is she even listening to me?!" an aggravated voice broke through her thoughts. Twist looked up, meeting purple eyes that had been grey a minute ago. She jerked her head back in surprise, her own eyes flickering to red.

"I…Uh…Sorry…" She said, swallowing.

"Well…What do you know, looks like we had more in common than we thought." Lucea said, a tone of something in her voice, though Twist couldn't pick out.

"I…need to go." she bolted, grabbing her books and leaving the door swinging.

"Strange one, she is." Lucea said, nodding at the professor with raised eyebrows. Folding her arms and walking towards the door, Lucea was watched by the Professor. He made a steeple with his fingers, watching the young purple-haired girl meet her boyfriend, Gaudi Von Goeth, and share a moment in the corridor. Lucea blushed and Gaudi laughed, before they left, going outside to the basketball court.

Twist sat outside, alone, her legs curled up underneath her. She watched the leaves, making them swirl using her powers. She blew one towards her, catching it in her open palm. Her fingers enclosed the crisp red and gold leaf. She played with it for a while, concentrating on making the leaves swirl round her.

"What you doing…?"

Twist's head jerked up, and she met blue-grey eyes and saw long mahogany hair. She frowned, looking at the leaves which had dropped to the floor and now lay still and lifeless.

"Practising." Twist replied, ripping the leaf she had caught into little pieces.

"That's was kind of cool…" Chiara mumbled, gesturing to the piles of leaves. "Is that your power?"

Twist looked at her. "Making leaves fly? No. I can control the wind." she muttered, gracefully getting to her feet, and brushing of her black trousers.

"Figured…So…You knew Silence from England…?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Twist looked at her, blowing the leaves up into her hand. "Yes…I did. You're English too…Right?" she asked, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Right…" Chiara gave a slight smile. "Oxford…" Twist started to walk slowly back towards the mansion, talking quietly with Chiara about the most random thing on each others minds.


	10. Early Mornings

A few weeks later, Twist found herself waking startlingly early. She was shocked out of sleep by another dream. Cringing, she swung her legs over the bed once more and stepped over to the window, leaning across the spare bed. She peered out the window, there were less leaves around now as it drew near to Christmas. She shivered, changing into thick cord trousers and a wool sweater. She stuck her feet into heavy boots and slipped out the room.

Soon she found herself atop her precious and riding away from the school, despite many and regular warnings from Lucea and the Professor about keeping with friends and not to go wandering off, Twist needed to get away for a few hours.

Around twenty minutes of riding in the early morning cold, sunlight playing through the trees when clouds allowed it, she reached a small field, resembling a park. The grass was cut short and had a covering of frost. A smallish lake was in the northern corner of the field, sheets of ice layered on the surface.

Twist smiled, pulling her bike over, and hopping off. Frozen grass crunched underfoot as she stepped on it. She watched her breath for a few moments doing nothing but feeling the cold sink into her bones, then started towards the lake.

Feeling a little more peaceful where there were no people, no thoughts to interrupt her, she looked at the frosty green blanket beneath her feet. She frowned. Mud was all showing through and there were footprints, child ones. She crouched down, feeling ill.

Then there came a noise that made her skin crawl. She could hear someone behind her, creeping their way not so silently across the grass. Her breathing quickened and she felt her heart rate pick up.

Moving her gaze to the lake she slowly straightened up, breathing still irrational. Suddenly she spun round catching a glimpse of a blue skinned woman with shocking yellow eyes and red hair before there was a strange noise, and she morphed into someone else. They morphed back into the seemingly naked woman once more, and Twist's eyes widened.

Taking no chance, she suddenly legged it, sprinting across the grass to her bike.

"Well, if that's how you want to play it." she heard the woman say, running after her. Twist could tell the woman had no shoes on her bare feet as she placed two hands firmly on the fence, swinging the rest of her body over it. She glanced towards her bike, pulling her keys out of her jeans pocket as she ran.

Sliding a leg over the bike, she forced the keys into the bikes ignition, fumbling with it. Twist looked up at the woman, seeing her produce a gun from no-where. Confused and scared, Twist made the wind pick up, forcing it towards the woman's direction, blowing the gun out of her hand and sending her backwards into a tree.

She was all too quick to return home, skidding round corners till she reached the school. Making a bad move, she jumped of and her bike fell to the ground with a crash. Cringing, she leaped up the steps into the Insitute, slamming the door shut.

Breathless, she collapsed on the ground and leant her head back against the door, almost in tears.

"Miss Kain?" came a soft voice from above her head. She glanced up, seeing Ororo Munroe, Storm, on the stairs. Perfectly dressed and looking elegant, she stepped down the stairs and moved over to wear Twist sat, crumpled on the floor.

"Miss Kain?" she repeated and Twist shut her eyes, blocking her out. "I'd ask if you were okay, but you're obviously not." Storm surveyed the teenager before helping her to her feet, leading her towards the living room. She instructed her to sit on the sofa, fetching a mug of hot coffee. She returned and passed it to Twist who gratefully welcomed the bitter fluid.

"Now, Miss Kain…As I found you in distress this morning I am naturally curious, I would like to know what happened. You could tell me?"

The way Storm seemed to put the words seemed so easy, like it was just a small accident that had happened out by the lake. She nodded and felt her hands tremble as she placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her.

"I just…I needed to get away for a little while, think about things, you know?" she started, staring at the mug. "I…I came to this lake and there was no-one there. By..by the lake, there were foot prints…It looked liked there'd been a fight of something." she swallowed, noticing Xavier enter, as did Logan.

"Continue, Twist." the Professor told her. She did.

"Then…there was someone behind me. I looked and it was this woman…She could change into other people. She…She had blue skin and yellow eyes. She had a gun. She tried to chase me…" Twist mumbled, trailing of.

The three adults in the room exchanged glances. "Mystique." Logan mumbled, receiving a nod from Xavier and leaving the room.

"She's the first. No-ones been taken yet, not from here." Storm left Twist's side, going to Xavier's and speaking to him in hushed tones. Just then the door flew open, Silence entering.

"Feannan!" he exclaimed, rushing over and taking her in his arms. Twist felt herself breath a sigh of relief as he wrapped her arms tightly round her and whispered in her ear. "Oh thank god you're okay….I love you."

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Whoa. So go me. I thought this would be finished...I hadn't had any inspiration in years BUT NO! I have produced another chapter. I hated my last ones so I wanted to write something I thought was good. Hit review and tell me what ya think, please.

**Breif Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men, or most of the characters used. Just Twist.


	11. Shaken

* * *

Around lunchtime, Twist left Silences room. She'd stopped shaking now, but the look of hatred and the fear was still inside her as she moved slowly down to the kitchen, Silence's arm round her waist. 

She sat down in the kitchen, at one of the stools, feeling peoples' eyes on her – they'd already heard about Mystique trying to assault one of the students. She glanced up at them and they looked away. She frowned and moved her gaze to Silence instead, letting her eyes roam his beautiful features. A sigh escaped her and he brought her more coffee. "You'll be okay, all right?" he promised her and Twist forced a little smile.

"Yeah...I'll be fine in a bit." she mumbled, startled as the door burst open. She looked up, surprised to see Lucea. Her eyes were flaming purple. Twist cringed and looked away.

"TWIST! Do you listen to a word I say?!!" Lucea started, going into full throttle angry mode. She felt Silence's grip tighten on her, as anger flowed from him. "I TOLD you not to go out alone, so did Xavier so what do you do?!" Suddenly she was cut short, unable to speak.

Twist looked at Silence. He was glaring at her with anger ridden eyes, piercing. "You'd do best to go, _now_." Silence told Lucea, who looked furious. The kitchen shook for a moment before the hot-headed purple haired girl spun on her heel, whirling from the room.

"Thank-you." Twist mumbled, clutching at him. He held her on his lap, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, baby." he mumbled into her hair, whispering more soothing words as the kitchen emptied, and four girls entered.

"Twist? Are you are okay?" came a concerned voice, and she looked up to face multi-coloured eyes. She nodded, glancing at Chiara, Yuako and Alyx.

"She's shaken, is all." Silence told them and Alyx gave Chiara a raised-eyebrows look.

"Uh...I'm going to lie down for a bit, okay?" she told Silence, pressing a kiss against his lips. "I'll talk to you later. She walked upstairs, still feeling shaky. She walked straight pass the door to her room, continued to the metal staircase she'd found a week ago.

She ascended it, step by step until she opened a fire door, seeing a gravel topped roof. She let out a breathy sigh. This was where Twist preferred to be, high up. She looked up at the now cloudless sky, stretching her arms out, she spun round, the wind whirling with her as she revolved on a central point until...

"Twist? What're you doing?" She cringed and turned to face that she recognized and cringed.

"Chiara. Hi." she mumbled, stopped.

"Umn...Twist? Do you realise that you were umn...Floating?" Chiara told her, shivering and chewing her lip. "And how can you stand the f'kin' cold out here?" she exclaimed, stamping her feet.

"Uh...it's not cold." she mumbled, struck by her first comment. "Floating? I think you've been taking too many drugs, Chiara..." she mumbled, looking out over the surrounding areas.

"Nu-uh. You were...Do it again." Chiara commanded.

Twist stood still for a moment. "How?"

"I dunno." she shrugged. ? But not too hard – I don't wanna be blown of the roof or some shit..." she mumbled and received a joking glare from Twist.

Twist closed her eyes and let the wind slip round her slim body again, moulding her clothes to fit the outline of her body Then she felt the ground slip away beneath her feet, certainly a strange sensation as she hovered in the air.

"Oh my." she mumbled, opening her eyes and looking down at the rooftop, and then Chiara. "Heh." she mumbled, losing concentrating and falling, slamming into the ceiling.

Chiara suppressed a giggle and helped her up. "That's cool."

"Could be useful." she said with a shrug. "What're you doing up here anyway?" she asked, watching Chiara pass a spark between her index fingers.

"I come up here to think. You stole my thinking place." she stuck her tongue out and Twist smiled. "I'll go now...I really do need a sleep." she mumbled, smiling to Chiara as she moved towards the stairs and descended.

Downstairs she started to wander back to her own room, now having a good idea where all the rooms and dorms were in the building, she took a longer way back through the carpeted maze of neatly furnished corridors, ending up at her and Alyx's room.

She paused, hearing voices from inside, and then opened the door, seeing Alyx smiling at a girl who was seated on a new bed, under the window.

"Who the hell is that?!" Twist demanded of Alyx, eyes wide at the new girl. Right before her eyes, the girls hair lengthened and lightened, now longish and a dirty blond, once brown eyes now blue. She frowned, remembering how Mystique had easily slipped from person to person, and stepped back.

"I'm Catherine Wood, you must be Twist. Alyx told me you were the other room mate." she offered her hand and a friendly smile.

"No. This is my room. You are the roommate." she told her, turning and leaving. She didn't want to sleep in the room with that girl tonight. Frowning, she spotted Silence's door and moved towards the end of the corridor, slipping inside.

His bed was large and unoccupied, neatly made with dark green duvet covers. She smiled and stripped her clothes off, leaving her standing in only her underwear before pulling on an old and over sized t-shirt of his, then tugging back the thick sheets and sliding in.

Later that evening, Silence entered to find his Feannan sleeping peacefully in his bed, wearing no other but his shirt. Grinning and shaking his head, he changed into sweatpants and lay down next to her. He put his arms round her, softly guiding her towards him, and kissing her forehead.

"G'night Feannan." he whispered, holding her tight.

* * *

**Note: **My god, I'm on a roll tonight. A nice long chapter. WHOO! Heh. Review me friends.

**Breif disclaimer:** Catherine Wood, Cat, is SnakeEyesHannah's character. The lucky thing.


	12. Snow

Hours later Twist woke with the shock of warm arms round her waist, warmer breath on her neck. She moved her head, seeing Silence. She got a shock, seeing him staring right back at her. Blinking, she watched as he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"D'you like my bed, then?" he asked with a grin, kissing her lips softly. Smiling sweetly, she nodded. Relaxing, she cuddled into him.

"I like your shirts too." she said with a wider smile.

"Aw, Feannan. You'll make them smell like girl." he teased. He didn't mind her wearing them, not at all actually. In fact he liked it quite a bit.

Twist stuck her tongue out and he laughed and held her tighter. "I could bite your tongue of." he teased, threatening.

Twist paled and shook her head, lower lip pouting. "Mhmn...You look so cute like that." he said, laughing and kissing her again, more.

A little later on, Twist was cuddled up with Silence on a sofa in the living room, he was holding her tightly as they watched the fire in front of them. As Twist glanced towards the window, she noticed snow start to fall.

She pointed it to Silence and he grinned. "Whoo, snow!" he laughed, squeezing her.

"We never used to get much snow in England...I like it." she mumbled with a smile. After a moment, she spoke again. "Come outside with me, I want to show you something."

After a few minutes of finding coats and gloves, they were outside, and Twist grinned, scooping up a handful of snow and hurling it at Yuako and Chiara's window. She laughed, then grabbed Silence's wrist, dragging him away before they could find out who it was.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked with curiousity in his voice.

Twist nodded like she'd just remembered, then stepped back, away from him. She extended her arms like before, to help her balance, then slowly she lifted herself into the air, like she'd done with Chiara.

She peered down at Silence, and let a small laugh escape her. "Useful, huh?!" she teased, the concentrated and managed to move higher, flying in a circle round him. Softly she landed in front of him, touching her tiptoes on the snow, then standing properly.

Grinning, he put his hands on her waist, drawing her closer. "Very useful." he said and kissed her deeply. After a moment he pulled away. "I love you, Feannan. No matter what happens to you, I'm always gonna be here and protect you, okay? Remember that." he told her, kissing her.

Twist felt tears spring to her eyes as she nodded and made a face that indicated she wanted another kiss. He smiled and did so. They were about to pull away when something cold, hard and damp hit her arm, then she heard giggle.

Glaring, Twist sought out who had thrown it and spotted Yuako and Chiara and Streak bamfing away. Silence grinned and grabbed her hand, bamfing them to where the girls were. Twist quickly scooped up a handful of snow, hurling it at the girls. Yuako bamfed out the way, and Streak ducked, it hitting Chiara who made an annoyed sound.

Twist giggled and ran behind Silence who promptly got hit thanks to Streak. "Oi!" Silence left, grabbing Twist round the waist and picking up. Kicking and shouting, he stood her in front of him – she shortly got hit by three snowballs.

"Argh!" Twist shouted as she made the wind pick up snow from the ground, throwing it in their faces.

At that moment Alyx and her brother Gaudi emerged, close behind; Lucea. They both got hit with the wave of snow Twist created. Both she and Silence started giggling insanely before they had to run to avoid the bombardment of snowballs.

* * *

**Note:** Whoa. A fun long chapter. I'm feeling cold and autumn-y, so you get snowball fights. Heh.  
**Disclaimer: **Gracie owns Alyx/Gaudi. Julz owns Streak/Silence. Faye owns Chiara/Yuako.  
Whoop. 


	13. Control Freak

Eventually they all trooped back inside, melted snow making their clothes damp and heavy, their fingers freezing inside their coat pockets, toes feeling numb.

They stripped of their heavy coats and gloves, then went inside to the front room. Silence lit a fire and they collapsed on the sofas with coffee.

"I like winter." Twist said vaguely, cuddling up to Silence and smiling. The heat from the fire was already starting to get into her skin and it felt really nice, especially with his arms round her.

"How long is it 'till Christmas?" Alyx suddenly asked, playing with her blue black hair.

"Thirteen days. It's the 12th today." Yuako said almost automatically. Streak threw a pillow at her.

"Math freak." she teased, dodging the pillow that Yuako threw right back.

"Hey, it's gonna be my first Christmas back with you." Twist suddenly said, smiling at Silence. He smiled back and kissed her for a moment before there came a vomiting noise. They broke away and looked at Streak.

"Ew, Twist. I don't like seeing you kiss my brother!" she squealed, sticking her tongue out. Twist made a face back, and then kissed him again just to spite her.

"You cook well, you know." Twist said vaguely as she sat next to Streak in the kitchen, watching Silence make spaghetti. She sat still, knees tucked up to her chest, half watching Silence, half watching the snow outside which was still falling.

It was getting closer to Christmas now, and Twist had already started buying cards and small presents for her friends. She still didn't know what to get Silence. She'd bought him a CD of his favourite band, but she felt it was still so inadequate. For Chiara, Yuako, Alyx and Streak, she'd bought them bracelets and rings, in different colours. She was still contemplating whether to get Cat something, as well as Lucea. She hadn't spoken to either since the Mystique day, really.

Frowning she poked Streak in the side. "I need to talk to you later." she said, jumping up as the coffee clicked off.

"About what?" Streak asked, passing three mugs to Twist.

Twist poured the bitter stuff into the three mugs, then looked at Streak. "Christmas presents..." she mumbled, casting a sideways glance at Silence who was still cooking.

"Ohhh. I see." said Streak with a smile. "What do you want for Christmas anyway, Twist?" she wondered, taking the mug Twist passed her.

"Oh...I, um, never thought about it really." she shrugged and smiled, giving Silence a mug and he smiled at her, keeping quiet.

"Twist, Xavier wants to see you." Lucea said suddenly, bursting into the room noisily. Twist frowned and pouted.

"Can't it wait?" she snapped, receiving a frosty glare from her.

"No, but spaghetti can. Go." Sulking, she stood up and stalked out the room, slowly making her way to his office. She raised her hand to knock on the mahogany door, but she heard his voice in her head.

Twist jumped, and entered quietly, shutting the door behind her. "Professor?" she mumbled, looking up at him.

"Twist, sit down, please." she did so, quietly, looking at the professor with her head lowered.

"Now, I need to talk to you about what happened the other day."

"Oh." Twist mumbled quietly.

"Quite. I know myself and Miss. Windle have both been warning you about leaving the mansion, especially alone..."

"But, Professor, I can't just stay here the rest of my life! It gets hard you know?! There's always people around and I _like_ being alone!" she burst out, her eyes flaring. "I'm _used_ to be alone."

"Twist, please, let me finish."

Twist glared stonily at him and kept quiet. _I hate this place._ She thought bitterly, knowing Xavier would hear her.

_Would you prefer to go back to New York, or maybe even England?_ Twist met his blue gaze that seemed perfectly innocent. _Of course I'd have to speak with your parents, and you could stay with them until you had somewhere to live..._

Twist, still frowning shook her head. "I hate it here. I hate you. I hate everything!" he told him, her voice scarily calm.

"I think hate is a too harsh word, Twist."

"You know something!" she twirled round, eyes blood red. "You just want to control people and make them do what you want! You don't CARE about what's good for people! You, you just want to have people on your side so you can prove to Magneto that you're supposedly better! And you think he's, he's...he's _evil_ or something!" The wind was steadily rising outside, gushing into the room through the open window – making it icy cold and blowing papers of his desk. "You know, I don't think he's evil! I don't know how you think you're better than him, but Magneto has a point, he wants to stop the idiots enforcing their bullshit Mutant Rights campaign!" she was yelling fully now, not sure what she was saying.

Giving up and blowing the door open she stormed down the hallway, accidentally knocking pictures from walls and stunning students.

Silence came out of the kitchen, feeling the wind. Bewildered as he followed the trail of shocked pupils and broken things down the corridor and into the computer lab. He spotted Twist sitting at one of the computers, her fingers flying over the keys, occasionally slamming one or two, making a jarring noise.

"Feannan?" he asked quietly, coming over and sitting in a chair next to her. "Baby, whats wrong?"

"Xavier." she mumbled quietly, still typing. He glanced at the screen, seeing a window open, and she was writing a new email.

"Feannan?" he repeated her name and she spared him a glance. He frowned and slipped his arm round her waist, watching her elegantly long fingers as she typed. When she'd finished she turned the computer off and turned to look at Silence. "Who were you writing too?" he asked quietly, as she moved closer, sliding into his arms and resting her head on him.

"My friend, from New York." she mumbled. "I want him to come here...He's been thinking of coming..." she continued quietly, feeling comfort from Silence.

"What his name?" he asked, feeling himself get protective of her almost immediately. She told himself they were just friends but he held onto her tighter anyway.

"Connor." she closed her eyes, feeling sleepy as she spoke. "Connor Larson."

* * *

**Note:** Hmnmm. I dunno bout this chapter. :P  
**2nd Note: **A note to those lovely people who review me, and keep reviewing me! XD

TheHollister – Thankyou! If you talk to my friend Ray, she'd say I had an eye fetish (XD) so maybe that's it.)

Julz – Silence IS awesome! Heh.

fayeNOISE – Thankyooooou _again_!

SnakeEyesHannah – Love you sweetie and thanks! :)

Keeley – Oopsy. Sowwee and glad you liked it.

Maychelle – Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch loooooooooooves!


	14. Only Dreaming?

_Frowning, Twist realised she was dreaming again. But this time it seemed more real, like she actually had more control over it, like she was more conscious of what was happening. To her right horizon, was the cliff-edge, and something in the awake part of her brain seemed to tell her to keep away. The asleep part was paying attention. Shivering, she saw only then that she was in some sort of bridesmaid dress, made of silver. Under her bare feet, Twist could feel cold, damp grass, remnants of snow and ice. She shivered and started wandering towards the cliff-edge, a gentle breeze pushing her hair back..._

A sharp dig in her left thigh hauled Twist from her sleeping state, and she blinked her eyes open to see a scared looking Alyx in her face, a worried Cat pacing behind her. Alyx breathed out. "Twist!!"

Still sleepy, Twist yawned. "Hmn?" she mumbled, blinking again, coming more awake by the second. She frowned, and pulled her duvet round her as she rubbed her eyes, it was freezing in the room. A group of people had gathered at the door, she glanced at them. "What are they doing here?" she asked and then paused, meeting Silence's gaze. He was stood there looking at her, silhouetted against the light from the hall. He had a horrified look on her face which made her feel ill.

"Why is it..." she stopped. The room looked like a bomb had hit it. Trash and paper had been blown all over the room, closer to the window were little bits of dirt and leaves, some bits of snow on Cat's bed and near Twist's. The curtains and some of their clothes had been ripped and torn, in shreds. All of their belongs had been thrown from the shelves and cupboards. She swallowed. " she finished her sentence.

Twist moved her duvet back and heard a sharp intake of breath from a Cat and Twist herself gaped. Her legs upto her knees were covered in bits of dried on grass, as it it had been wet. Also, there were lots of tiny little bleeding cuts that stung if she touched them. She winced. "What happened?!" Twist asked Alyx.

No-one answered her. Feeling tears prick her eyes, she jumped up, pushing through the crowd of people, hearing Silence's voice call out after her. Twist felt tears slipped from her eyes and ignored him, running down the hallway.

She could feel her feet just skimming the ground at points until she reached the main doors. She slipped outside, shutting it quickly. It was snowing outside, and Twist was only in her thin shorts and t-shirts. Shivering badly she started to run across the snow, feeling pain in the tips of her toes and the soles of her feet. The cold sank into her, making her legs like dead weights until she collapses not far from the stables.

Twist scratched her legs, crying. _What had she done?!_

**

* * *

**

**Note:** More depressive chappie. Oops, sorry guys. XD Sorry its short too...Shrugs I felt like writing but didn't want to do somethin' long. Eek. :P


	15. He Always Will

Silence heard the doors slam and ran faster. Since when did she run like that. He almost fell down the stairs in his hurry, pulling the door open. He saw a black blob on the snow a little way away. Thinking it was Twist, he had the sense to grab his long coat, before running after her.

He fell to his knees by her side, wrapping the coat round her freezing body. Her movements seemed strange and uncoordinated. Frowning he scooped her up in his arms, holding her too him - he was still warm.

"S..Silence..." Twist started, her numb fingers trying to hold onto him, but couldn't.

Silence felt sadness as he shook his head, and rose to his feet. He himself was freezing to death now, but he managed to carry Twist back to the house and inside.

He found more blankets and wrapped them round her, leaving her on the sofa breifly, before coming back with hot tea. She refused it, curling in on herself instead.

"Feannan...Please drink it? I want you to feel better..." he mumbled, sitting on the sofa with her. He gently guided her towards him so that she'd sit on his lap.

"It...it hurts." she whispered to him, trembling. All the heat was rushing back into her now, making her skin prick all over.

"It'll get better, baby." he mumbled, resting his chin on top of her head, holding her tightly as he could without hurting her. He shut his eyes.

Twist shook her head, before forcing out more words. "What...what happened...? What did I do back there?" she asked in a whisper still, raising her red eyes to meet his.

"You.." he was silent for a moment. "you created all this wind, while you sleeping. It destroyed your dorm and some of the others...It was like a hurricane inside, and as soon as we realised it was you, Alyx woke you up." he muttered, feeling annoyed with himself for getting scared.

"You were mad at me." she pointed out quietly, and he raised his eyebrows.

"No, never." he responded immediateley, then sighed, watching the fire flicker away. "I was scared."

Twist shivered, though now it had more to do with his words. She moved away from him, shakily standing up. "I'm sorry." she muttered, dropping the blankets and walking away.

"Wait, Feannan!" he called, hurrying after her and trying to grab onto her waist, pulling her to a stop. "I didn't mean that." he said quickly, trying to cuddle her. She shrugged him away. "Feannan..."

"I need to sleep." she mumbled, feeling deadly tired. She glanced at him, meeting his perfect eyes. He frowned and stepped close to her again, slipping his arms round her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, Feannan...Stay with me tonight?" he mumbled, holding her tight to him. She was quiet for a moment, moving her head towards him.

"Okay."

Silence gave her a gentle squeeze. "Good...Now come upstairs, I'm getting jealous with you standing half naked here." he smiled and kissed her neck gently. He held her tightly, then they started upstairs. He lead her into his room and wrapped the sheets round her. He sat down next to her, holding her warmer body in his arms, in his lap. He cradled her against him, occasionally kissing her but mostly just holding her as tight as he could without crushing her.

Smiling, they eventually lay down together, her asleep. He stroked her soft hair back from her face. It struck her then just how nice she smelt. He grinned when a noise came from near the door.

There was a knocked. Frowning, he jumped up, tucking the sheets round Twist, and going to the door. He yanked it open, ready to argue, then he stopped, seeing Xavier and some other teachers.

"What?" he mumbled, confused. He glanced back at Twist, then returning his gaze to the group gathered by his door. "What do you want, its the middle of the night." he stated.

"Is she asleep?" Nightcrawler, Kurt, suddenly asked sounding worried.

Silence nodded, still confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Storm needs to check something." Xavier said, and Storm slipped inside, pushing Silence out and shutting the door. Feeling nervous he tried the door but the Professor frowned. "Boyd, please. Leave her be for a few moments."

"No! What is Storm doing to her?!" he asked, glaring at the professor and trying to force the door open.

"Stop that, please." he said, quelling Silence's actions.

"You _are _a control freak."

Xavier smiled. "That, I am not. What Storm is doing is necessary."

Silence felt his frustration rise. "Well tell me what she's doing to Feannan then!!" he half shouted, forgetting it was late.

"Storm is simply checking that Magneto, or more likely Mystique didn't do anything to you're Feannan." he said, smiling as he watched Silence's cheeks pinken with the embarrassment of Xavier reading his mind. He was quiet. "Twist was quite distressed when she returned home the other day, Storm is merely checking that nothing happened that she forgot to mention."

"She would've told me." Silence blurted out before realising what he'd said. She would've told him, _right_?

Xavier raised an eyebrow, smiling at Storm as she came out. "She's fine." she mumbled with a slight sigh of relief.

Silence nodded and rushed back in, seeing her there. He gathered her in his arms and she snuggled into him, even as she was asleep. He smiled and felt himself relax, trying to drift off.

He did, eventually.

* * *

**Note:** No-one gets me, right? XD Hopefully you'll soon all realise...Heh. SILENCE. ISH. SHO. CUTE!  
Grrsome. Sorry for the amount of fluff there is. I like it. XD 


	16. Foreign Places

_Not again.  
__She was caught in a dream again, and she seemed to have full control of her actions this time - almost as if she was awake. A strange sensation to say the least.  
__There was no cliff here, no forest, no dress, no wet leaves.  
__Though it was damp, and the smell of it hung in the air like fog on misty mornings. She blinked. It was dark she realised then. It felt like she was in some kind of sewer. She was underground for sure. She blinked twice now, and started slowly picking her way along the dark passageway. Usually when she started to walk she woke up.  
__Maybe not.  
__Continuing down the way she reached a door, she opened it. There was too much metal inside and too much fluroescent lighting. She squinted, seeing a man at a desk.  
__Then she woke up. _

"This is her?" Twist still had her eyes closed. She didn't recognize that voice.

"Yes. It is." that was a man, older than the other from the sounds of it.

The first male snorted. "The first person they could find was a little goth girl?" the male said. Twist made the mistake of twitching then.

"She's awake." the first said, and Twist could tell they were smiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped, eyes jumping open and displaying violent red iris's.

Immediately she recognized it was the place from the dream with cold, hard surfaces with metallic floors and walls. She shivered, cold. "How did I get here?" she asked the nearest person, not looking who it was.

"We took you." They took her? That sounded slightly daunting. It made her sound more like an object than a person. She frowned, and met the eyes of the older man. He was certainly old, and looked about sixty though he was probably older.

"I am Magneto. I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine." he smiled and stepped away from the metal desk she had been laying on until that point. She slowly slid down, looking at the collection of people. "You and Mystique are allready aqquantited, I know." he gestured to the blue woman who placed a hand on Magnetos' shoulder.

The younger guy sat in the corner. He held a lighter in his hands. "This is Pyro." he pointed at the guy, who looked about her age, and Pyro nodded. There were a few more people, stranger looking than those mutants she'd met at the mansion.

She stood perfectly still. "Was Xavier right?" she asked, raising her head a little. "Do you want me for what he said?"

The room was silent. "Yes, we do."

Twist listened to the quiet room before speaking. "Well, do you have proper clothes? I happen to be in my pajamas." she said, speaking clearly.

Soon Twist was being led down cold corridors by a girl who went by the name of Blaze. She led Twist to a small prison like room, though it was comfortable enough. A bed lay in one corner, a sink in the other. It also held a desk and a bookshelf. Simple enough but cosy. Twist nodded, seeing thick blankets on the bed. She sat down on it, Blaze hovered in the door.

"Are you really as strong as Magneto said then?" Blaze asked after a moment of silence, filled only with the dripping tap.

"I don't know." Twist said quietly. "I've never tried." Blaze smirked.

"You will soon enough."

She left Twist then, leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts. She lay down on the bed, trying to remember where she'd been before this. She scratched her neck, touching something silvery cold - her necklace. She frowned, tugging it off and looking at the tiny picture. Then it all hit her.

Where was Silence? Had he realised she'd gone? She frowned and closed her eyes, wishing he was holding her.

* * *

**Note: **Ooh. My god, sorry for the overload of chappies...XD Enjoy it whilst ya can...I'll stop writing this by next week. XD 


	17. On Your Own Now

   The next morning there was a loud banging on the door, for both Twist and for the scared students of the mansion.

   For the residents of the institute the guest at the door was Connor, the friend of the girl they were all so worried about. For Twist, it was Blaze, yelling at her to wake up and dress in borrowed clothes.

   Chiara answered the door, seeing Connor and stopped. A few moments of forced conversation entailed, before Connor was allowed inside. The institute was scarily quiet whilst Chiara led him into the kitchen where a dishevelled Silence sat, staring at an empty mug. Chiara coughed and promptly disappeared, looking upset.

   "Umn...Are you alright?" Connor asked, dumping his bag on the floor. The blond didn't move for a few moments, before moving his gaze to the kitchen clock, then sliding it over to Connor.

   "No." he said quietly, trying to keep himself from hurting something.

   Connor frowned, glanced at the clock. "I came to visit my friend...She's called Twist, you wouldn't happen to know where I found her, would you?" he asked, feeling it would be best to find Twist quickly.

   The other guys' eyes flared, glaring at him. "Don't talk about her!!" he half shouted and then regretted it. A deafening silence filled the room, and then he spoke again, more subdued this time. "I'm sorry...Are you her friend, Connor?"

   Somewhat taken aback, Connor swallowed and nodded. "That I am. Who're you and what's wrong with Twist?" he asked, immediately worried something had happened.

   Silence's body cringed as he heard her name. "I'm Silence Michaels..." he mumbled, then took a deep breath. "Feannan was taken from us...From me." he murmured, choking on the words almost. "She was asleep in my room...When I woke up she'd disappeared...Magneto took her." he crumbled again.

   "Why?" Connor asked, hoarse. He didn't even want to know why Twist was in this guy's room. Silence blinked.

   "I don't know!! I just want her back!" Connor cringed and backed away.

   "I'll leave you to it, then..."

   Twist was much the same, the illusion of last night having worn off. She was cold and lonely now, wanting Silence. Even though Blaze had banged on her door, she'd already been awake and thinking about how to get out of there.

   Blaze burst in, talking rapidly at her, throwing a bunch of black and red clothes her way. "Are you listening?!"

   "When do I get to go home?" Twist asked quietly, raising her eyes to look at Blaze's violent red hair and tanned skin.

   Blaze rolled her eyes. "You have to talk to Magneto about that one I'm afraid." she said, motioning towards the clothes. "Get dressed. We're going somewhere."

   The door clanged shut, making Twist feel even more imprisoned. Slowly, she got up and put on dark red trousers, and a thin, low cut shirt. She shoved her feet into the boots that appeared in her room over night, along with the jacket she pulled over her arms.

   She forced the door open and walked down the corridor to where she could hear voices.

   "Ah. Twist," Shivering, she folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Magneto.

   "When do I get to go home?" she asked, not liking the people staring at her.

  There was silence in the room and Twist shivered again, freezing in Blaze's clothes.

   "Soon enough," Magneto told her, sounding calm. He cast a glance to the people standing in the room. Twist looked at them briefly and frowned, her gaze lingering who seemed the youngest, a guy with dark hair leaning against a wall, flicking a lighter.

   "You're lying. Let me go," Twist told him, her eyes matching her shirt, now. Pyro stopped the flicking, watching her.

   "I hardly think you're the one to make demands here, Twist," Magneto told her, lowering his piercing gaze to hers. She frowned. "Now, as soon as you've done a few things for me, then you can go home."

**Note:** Sorry it took me a while, hope you like it...I don't. Next chapter soonish...I hope. Lol.


	18. Pyro's Side Of Things

   Twist walked behind them on her own, staring sullenly at the floor, until that annoying flicking of metal started sounding closer to her. She glared and raised her head, seeing Pyro appear from nowhere, falling into step with her. She turned her head away slightly, indicating that she wanted nothing to do with him.

   She took a deep breath, trying to get a deep breath into her lungs, not entirely able to. She was bloody nervous, and not thinking about how Magneto or any one of these mutants could kill her at any time was nervous making.

   "So, you're the one that Magneto wanted, huh?" A male voice said to her side, Pyro launched into a one sided conversation at her. "I dunno, you seem kinda pissed off," he shrugged and studied her carefully. She shot him a withering look and he raised his hands in defeat. "Yeah...I guess I'd be pissed off too if I was somewhere I didn't want to be..." Twist tucked her thumbs into the belthooks on her jeans, continuing silently. Where the hell were the going? Down some bloody cold and endless corridor, by the looks of it.

   "Everyone thinks Magneto's the bad dude...He's not," Pyro told her, his tone casual, as if this kind of conversation were completely natural. Twist sighed irritatedly, wondering when he was going to get the message.

   "You see, he just wants rights for us mutants, and most people just don't get what he's doing," Twist looked at him and folded her arms, stopping.

   "He kidnapped me! In the middle of the night!! He gave me stupid dreams and made me lose sleep..and all sorts of shit, and you're telling me he's _not _the 'bad dude'?!" She shook her head in disbelief, walking again, picking up her pace as she concentrated on Blaze's head in front of her.

   Pyro smirked, glad he'd finally got some reaction out of her. "You're English...? Didn't expect that for some reason," he said, picking up on her odd accent. "Anyway, he's not. Think about it, why did you go to the institute."

   Twist rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Because I ran away from home, ended up in NYC and realised I had no-where to go." She said, patronising him. "Yay for sob stories..."

   "Exactly!" He said, flicking his lighter shut for a moment.

   Twist frowned. "Exactly? I'm afraid I'm not following you."

   "You ran away from home. Why?" Twist shrugged.

   "Cause my parents hated me and I killed my sisters." She confessed to him, wondering what he was getting at.

   Pyro cringed. "Bad...Well yeah, your parents _hated you_. You're a mutant, most mutants end up with people hating them. Wouldn't it be good to just feel normal? Not have to worry about people hating you and ostracizing you if they knew?"

   Twist fell silent and then shrugged, picking her pace up again which had slowed as Pyro spoke. "I guess..." She frowned, was she really thinking that Magneto could be right? "But there's nothing I can do, so what's the point?" She looked at him, he grinned.

   Pyro shook his head, grin still on his face. "That's where you're wrong. Us, Magneto, we're doing something about it." He glanced up ahead and then fell silent. "Here's the plane..." he mumbled, leaving her.

**Note:** Lol..Random short thing... ::pokes Pyro:: I dunno. Cannot. Play. Canon's. ::dead::


	19. What She Has To Do

   Moments later Twist found herself seated at the back of a dirty plane. She looked around nervously and raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure of the craft's safety. She caught Pyro's eye, who was sitting next to her.

   "I know," he told with a look and Twist found herself smiling slightly. "It'll get us there, though." She nodded and was silent for a few moments.

   "Get us where...?" She asked after a minute, and then Magneto sweeped over, dressed in what appeared to be a cape. "...Uhmn," she mumbled, not sure what to do when faced with his frosty blue eyes staring into her own.

   "Twist." He announced, as if it took immense effort to force her name from his dry lips. She looked at him, expectantly. "Don't ask questions. Just do as you're told." He demanded.

   Twist raised her head as she folded her arms and crossed a leg over the other. "That would be wonderful, except I haven't been told what it is I actually have to do, yet." She smiled sweetly at him, it not reaching her eyes.

   They stared at the other for a few moments, before the plane growled into action, taking off with a jerk, causing even Magneto to cringe. _And this plane is all the mighty Magneto can afford.._she thought as he turned away, taking his sweeping cape with him. She relaxed a little in the chair and looked over at Pyro.

   He held the lighter in his hand and kept glancing at her until she rolled her eyes. "Go on, I know you're just dying to show me how amazing your powers are," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, she shifted in her seat to face him. "So, go on."

   Pyro smirked and flicked it open, sending the small flame into the air. He glanced into her dark eyes for a second, they reflected the flame perfectly, he smiled, then concentrated on the fire for a moment.

   Some of the flame licked hungrily at the air, it rose higher and then left the lighter completely - he closed it, concentrating now on the flame that seemed to float in the air, above his hand. It cast an orange glow onto Twist's face as she was annoyingly interested in how he did this, then the flame transformed itself into a ball, and hovered there. When he moved his hand, the ball moved with it. He looked up to smile at at her, seeing her staring at it.

   "Show me what you can do, then," he told her, and she arched an eyebrow, meeting his brown eyed gaze for a second, before turning it on the flame. It suddenly blew out in a small gust of wind that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, from no-where to no-where. They both leant back in their seats, pretending to be nothing more than mildly interested in each others powers.

   Twist took a deep breath and closed her still eyelids, still smudged with old make-up, and leant her head back against the falling apart headrest, tired. She'd got little sleep last night. Feeling unsafe as the plane jerked its way through the air she felt herself drift asleep.

   Not long later, Twist felt a poke to her arm and she jolted awake, the growling of the plane having stopped she blinked awake, to find Mystique standing over her. "Get up," She glared at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. Twist glared back, slapping her arm away.

   She snapped her reply, "Don't touch me." Mystique sneered and turned away, stepping down the ramp gracefully. Twist surveyed the empty plane for a few moments, and then followed Mystique's lead. She looked around, and shivered slightly. The plane had landed at the bottom of a hill, the top of which they stood at. Magneto seemed to be talking to someone who stood on the opposite side. She made out Pyro's silhouette and Mystiques naked one, and then started making her way up.

   "What's going o-" she stopped, seeing what they were looking at.

   "Ah, Twist. Woman of the moment," Magneto said, fixing her with his glare. She looked at them all in the harsh morning sunlight. He nodded at the sight below, and Twist swallowed nervously.

   "What do you want me to do..?" She asked, putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans now, to stop her fingers from shaking as much as they were.

   Magneto's face morphed into a somewhat sadistic smile and he put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't go home until you do something for me, right?"

   Twist blinked and stared at the grand site of a huge mall spread out below her, decorated in Christmas things, tinsle glittering in the sun and fairy lights just visible in the daytime. She followed the line of slow moving traffic through the car park and out onto the streets. She blinked rapdily, already knowing what they wanted to make her do. She nodded slowly.

   "Good...Well then just a simple display of your power, you know you're powerful enough to destroy this place. And you're on your way to go home." He smiled at her peacfully, she wondered how he could be so calm in a situation like this.

   "Do they know what you want me to do...?" She asked, gesturing to the cars and the hundreds of people packed into the mall, buying Christmas presents for their loved ones. She felt her chest tighten.

   "No. But you're going to do it anyway." She arched an eyebrow at him.

   "Oh really?"

   "If you ever want to see your friends again, yes." She sighed and glared at them all, and the took a few steps away from them, concentrating on the wind which suddenly blew up all around them. Magneto and the others retreated, making their way down to the plane, except for Pyro who stood outside to watch.

   The sky started to darken and the wind almost knocked her off her feet at one point, until she braced her self and centred the wind below her, in the car park, and swallowed, waiting for the beginnings of her twister to take place.

**Note:** Muhar.. ::plots::


End file.
